


Always

by Nachtstrasse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtstrasse/pseuds/Nachtstrasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Josh left the mental hospital, Chris was always there for him. The weekend-break for both has just started, as Josh gets one of his mental issues... And Chris knows, what he always wants after the issue is gone... and how!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> First smut fanfiction I wrote in english language. Don't be mad at me for some mistakes (if there any), I'm doing my best. ;) - Have fun!

The day was rough, Josh felt woosie so as Chris. They arrived their hotel room, it was already dark outside. Just a quick vacation, just to relax and get part of everything. Josh finally arrived a state of mind where he could go outside easily of their flat. Chris moved together with him after he finished his stay at the mental hospital. While Chris programed the script for his new app idea at home, he could watch over Josh. This vacation was a long before planed thing. Josh never had been that spontaneous. Chris managed everything, where to go, what to do and how long it takes. Josh leaned in and was happy to see something else than the ‘everyday routine’.

Josh was okay allover… His medication worked out, just once in a while he lost control over his healthy state. Everytime that happened Chris was by his side but knew that Josh needs some room for himself. If Josh knew how Chris was talking about this state he probably would have laughed. While his last chat with Sam he said: “It’s kinda horrible to say that but it works out like a Cesar Millan philosophy…” Sam look was asking, waiting for more explanation from Chris. He shrughed his shoulders and tried to be not that offensive, but explained: “No touch, no talk, no eye-contact!” His voice sounded kinda sad and he got a pityful look in response from Sam. The concept worked. Always!

The only thing Chris wasn’t always sure about was Joshs behaviour after such ‘episodes’…

“Are you okay bro?” Josh nods, looking after his luggage. “Where did you put my meds? I can’t find them.” Chris, looking at his watch, realizes it was time for Joshs medication. “Just a moment, let me help you.” Chris went over to his mate, helping him with the zipper, noticing his hands slightly jittering. Another side effect caused by his meds. Joshs patience faded, curling his hand to a fist, biting his lips, displeased with himself. Touching his ear he’s asking: “Can’t find them?” Chris turns around, in his hand a little bottle, filled with yellow pills. “There it is!” he says, handing them over, but Joshs jittering is too heavy. He can’t even open the bottle, so Chris helps him again. “Come on, I’ll give them to you!” He says, in his voice so much calm and patience. Josh bites his lips again, looking at his friend, thankful and relieved. After getting the pill from him, Josh swallows it. “Wait, I’ll get you some water.” - “Thanks Chochise!” While watching Chris, Josh notices a dull pain in his head. It’s always starting like this, followed by a numb feeling in his hands, feeling tense and sick. But Chris is on his way, coming over to Josh, giving him the water which he drinks with haste, almost choking. After that they take off his clothes, just leaving on his shirt and underwear, so Josh feels more comfortable until the episode is gone.

“Get over here Josh… I’ll do everything else.” Giving him space is the most important thing in such a situation, he already knows that. Ironically he realizes that everything is working like a clockwork… Every step he studied, finding space first, seconded turn off the lights, keep it quiet as possible and leave him alone. These steps always worked until now and they would work again. For Chris it was like another form of migraine, Josh was going through, but not that kinda heavy. After that he just have to wait until everything was regular again. As always…

Josh takes his space beside the bed in the room where he sits down, pulling his legs tight to his body, embracing them with his arms. In his pain he lays his head up on the top of his knees, just waiting for the situation to pass, usually taking half an hour, not much longer.

Because of the darkness in the room, Chris just uses his phone as flashlight to put the bags into the closet, taking out just the needful things for the night. Quietly he takes of his clothes, just letting on his boxers and t-shirt. Laying on the bed he’s using his smartphone, surfing at the internet, answering twitter, direct messaging with Sam (‘Yes, we arrived savely, just don’t worry.’) and writing some notes down. Once in a while he’s hearing some noises from Josh, well knowing that everything goes as usual. For Chris these episodes never were easy to take and still aren’t. But he tries just to get them managed as good as possible.

Just the shine of his phone enlightens the room as he hears a slight grunt from Josh. A sign that everything is over soon, taking not that long anymore. Still surfing at the internet he doesn’t realize how tired he really is, slowly closing his eyes. Five minutes later he falls into a doze. As he wakes up, his phone is gone, just realizes that Josh is right on top of him. Because Chris didn’t close the curtains he sees Josh, looking at him with a longing gaze, slowly sitting down on his lab. Josh leans over to him, just to give him a deep kiss, Chris feels his lips, so soft and gently on his own. He takes a deep breath, looking Josh straight in his eyes: “Feeling better?”, he whispers, responded with a satisfied look from Josh, whose pulling now his shirt off. Chris takes off his glasses, laying them down on the nightstand. Giving in to the moment, Chris sits up, embracing Josh with his arms, stroking above his back, touching him just with his fingertips. Josh lets out a silent moan, longing for more, again he starts kissing Chris, touching his lips with his tongue, asking for his response. Chris notices a soft move of Joshs hips, feeling his own heart pounding harder in his chest. A few moments later Josh releases him from his kisses, resting his forehead on Chris’.

“Like always?”, Chris whispers, knowing the answer is just a nod from Josh. He doesn’t have to ask exactly but he does, because he wants his approval. After Josh nods, Chris leans forward, taking off his own shirt. Chris pulls Josh slowly down to the sheets, stroking his skin from his chest, above his belly, down to his pants. Chris is tempted to remember all the jokes their friends made as they got aware of their relationship. Saying Josh takes the part of the top, while Chris stays bottom… If they only knew…

It doesn’t take that long until both feeling eachother, skin on skin. Chris leans down on Josh, knowing that he’ll trust him, like he always does. Chris gives Josh an affectionate look, kissing him gently and caring, while getting himself in position, Joshs legs resting on his shoulders. He asked him once, why Josh wanted him that way, without any further foreplay for himself. Josh responded with a serious glance in his eyes, said that it would be the only way he feels something in such a situation and after suffering because of an ‘episode’. He can see the same glance in Joshs eyes now, while his arms resting by his sides. As he slides in carefully, Josh bites his lips, following by a sound mixed of discomfort and desire. Chris kisses his forehead, leaving a peck on his nosetip, down to his open lips. Feeling Joshs hot breath in his mouth, Chris grabs softly for his hair, anticipating what’s following next. The deeper he goes the merrier Josh is cramping up around him until Chris is completly inside. “Oh my god!”, Josh moans, biting his lips while Chris closing his eyes. While Josh is pressing his head into the sheets, Chris leans his forehead against his neck, feeling the deep pounding pulse of his friend down to lower regions of his body. He knows that he has to be patient until Josh relaxes a bit, otherwise he’ll hurt both of them. So he starts kissing Josh again, staying right in his position, while Josh laying his arms around his neck. It doesn’t take that long until Josh relaxes and Chris starts moving his hips. The first few moves are always connected with a slight pain but Josh tries not to moan, just kissing Chris further until the pain is fully gone. Then the situation changes and Josh just wants more, while Chris is dealing with sexual desire and the trial not to hurt his friend…

It doesn’t take long until both are flowing over: “Come for me Josh!” Chris whispers into Joshs ear, responsed by him with a last longing gasp. Josh reaches the peak of it a few moments sooner than Chris, not less intense. “Don’t… Don’t move!”, Chris begs him, but can’t keep control over himself for a moment, panting and moving a few times more, until the wave of feelings are slowing down. Josh gasps, shortly feels like he’s losing his mind. His toes feeling numb, his lips are shivering… They share a gaze, before they closing their act with kissing eachother, just as gently and affectionate as before.

As Chris pulls the blanket over them, Josh already closed his eyes, looking exhausted but satisfied. Chris can’t resist to look at him, watching him for a few minutes before he’s drifting into his sleep. As always…


End file.
